Femme Fatale
by Munchkin.x
Summary: Randy's younger sister, along with five other girls have joined the WWE, as Fatale, a female version of Nexus. They'll turn things around, and bring a whole new dimension to the WWE that no one could of expected six girl could do.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Other characters will be: Alex Riley, Ted Dibiase, Miz, Jack Swagger and Justin.

ENJOY, and REVIEWWWWW.

* * *

"I know all of you are wondering why has the dashing one graced you to be in his presence on RAW, but i felt like you all needed just as much help here as i give on Smackdown" Cody announced receiving heat from the crowd.

"Now, I know all of you wish you had my dashing good looks, but you don't, so you'll have to make do with whatever you're working with" Cody explained in front on the live Smackdown crowd in Ohio.

"That's because he's dashing Cody Rhodes, and no one else is" Matt Striker said on commentary.

"I know it's not Summer yet, but you always have to maintain the summer body... you must always be beach ready" Cody said, walking around proudly showing off his body in his wrestling trunks as the crowd booed him.

"I try to maintain my body, guys. Look, look" Matt said all excitedly showing his body off to Cole and Josh.

"Go away" Josh laughed as Cole just cringed ringside.

"Basically what I'm trying to say is, you wish you could look like me, but you never will" Cody laughed getting heat from the crowd.

"Hold up, hold up, hold up... Why would people want to be like you, Cody" Santino Marella exclaimed as he walked down the ramp towards Cody in the ring.

"I think it's pretty obvious, isn't it" Cody giggled before he flashed his smile.

"No, no,you is what they say here in America, disgusting" Santino laughed, getting a lot of cheers from the crowd.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP" A light brown haired girl groaned as she walked down the ramp alongside two other girls. Santino and Cody looked at each other completely confused after Santino made his way inside the ring.

"Surprised to have girls interrupting this super interesting segment" A red haired girl said sarcastically as the three girls were now standing ringside.

"Who might you lovely ladies be" Santino asked looking down at the three girls with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Frannie, and this is Chrissy and Ashley, but you won't remember our names after we're done with you" Frannie the third brunette girl giggled as she slid into the ring with the other two girls.

"Girls, get out of our ring please" Santino explained, pointing up the ramp, causing the girls to burst out into laughter.

"Your ring? Since when was this your ring? Last time I checked anyone could just interrupt... You know, like you did a minute ago" Chrissy explained. Santino just looked at the girls with sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry Santino, is it? Go back to Italy, learn some proper English, than come back to America, okay?" Ashley said and then pouted, mocking Santino as Frannie and Chrissy just laughed along.

"I... I can speaka the english" Santino exclaimed, his face going red.

"Oh, WA, WA" Ashley laughed.

"I think he's embarrassed" Frannie exclaimed.

"Go away" Cody screamed.

"Fine" Ashley exclaimed, turning to Cody and slapping him across the face, before sliding out of the ring with the girls watching him through his usual tempter tantrum after someone touched his face.

"Oh, you may wanna look behind you" Frannie giggled and before Cody and Santino knew it three girls ran out from the crowd, into the ring and started beating up on them.

* * *

"What kind of fuck ass fuckery was that?" Cody shouted after he made his was backstage with Santino.

"Who are these girls" Santino exclaimed as be spotted the six girls in a group laughing to each other.

"You... what? Who? What the fuck was that" Cody shouted at the girls who all turned to face him with pleased expressions on their faces.

"That was our debut, and if i may say so myself, i think we did a pretty good job" Emma laughed pointing to the black eye they had given Cody during the bashing in the ring.

"Nice black eye, Cody" Joey giggled, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Debut for what?" Santino asked as he gripped one of his arms that was hurting him.

"Our debut in the merchandise department" Alex giggled sarcastically.

"Then why were you in the ring?" Cody asked looking extra confused. As soon as Cody made that remark the girls burst out into laughter together.

"Oh gosh, you're just that stupid aren't you" Ashley mumbled over her laughter.

"If you don't tell us now what the fuck is going on I'm going to..." Cody began to say until he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder.

"You're going to do what?" Randy asked with a smirk on his face.

"Randy" Ashley exclaimed leaping into his arms.

"What's going on? What am i missing?" Cody cringed, looking at the girls who all had huge grins on their faces.

"The little sister is finally in the WWE" Randy said proudly as he put Ashley down, and she rejoined the girls.

"Little sister? What?" Santino asked, flailing his one arm.

"That's my little sister, Ashley, and you're looking at the new dominant force in the WWE, Fatale" Randy said proudly looking at the six girls.

"Excuse me?" Cody asked.

"Since Nexus has disband, Vince thought it would be a good idea to form a female version that could do things, and bring things to the WWE that the male version couldn't" Randy explained.

"So, it's basically a stupid girl version of Nexus" Cody groaned.

"I wouldn't go calling us stupid, Cody" Emma said, quickly touching Cody's black eye.

"Trust me, Cody... They're going to turn things around here" Randy sighed.

"So, they're just gonna go around, and torture all the heels or faces?" Santino asked, unsure of the girls' position.

"Oh, both" Joey laughed, receiving an evil glare from Santino.

"What the fuck?" Cody asked, shocked by the response from Joey.

"We're here to make a point, and rid the WWE of everything that's stupid, annoying and pointless" Alex explained.

"Are you saying we're stupid?" Cody asked, as Randy giggled in the background. Cody heard, and turned around giving Randy an angry look, causing Randy to pull a straight face quickly.

"Um, Dashing? I'd say you're pretty stupid" Ashley giggled. "Anyway, we've got better things to do at the moment, so put some ice on that eye" Ashley sighed, winking at Cody before the girls all turned around, and walked away.

"That's my little sister" Randy smiled proudly.

"That's your little sister" Cody said angrily.

"They're pretty" Santino giggled, Cody looked at Santino and turned through his hands up in the air and stormed off.

"What did i say?" Santino asked Randy who just laughed.

* * *

"That was amazing" Joey exclaimed as the girls got back to their locker room.

"It actually was. Good job on the shiner you gave Cody too" Chrissy laughed as she took a seat on the bench.

"No one's going to know what hit them" Frannie sighed proudly.

"Lucky for us Randy's your brother, and he was able to talk Vince into letting us have full creative control" Alex explained. When Randy spoke to Vince he told him that it would be better if no one expected what the girls were going to do, that way everything looked more realistic.

"I know, right? Ah, i love my brother" Ashley sighed taking a seat next to Chrissy as she thought of everything that was to come for the six of them. They were all from FCW and were chosen by Randy, Vince and Ashley. They all knew each other there, so it made it easier for them to form a natural connection amongst the six of them.

"Who's next on the list?" Emma asked, eager to discuss what was next for them.

"Well, i was thinking..." Ashley began to explain.

* * *

"That was some fucked up shit" Cody explained as he ran into his locker room to find Ted and Miz sitting there.

"Yeah, we saw that. Who on earth were they?" Ted asked.

"Some fucking cheap ass girl Nexus, _Fatale_. I don't fucking understand" Cody shouted, obviously annoyed at the situation.

"You're just mad cause you got beat up by three girls" Miz laughed pointing to Cody's eye.

"It's not funny, Mike. They're after everyone, not just me, so who knows, you may be next" Cody smirked.

"Then i'll work my charm on them and they'll love me" Miz shot back.

"More like hate you" Ted laughed.

"Oh, and one of them is Randy's sister" Cody explained, taking a seat on the bench, and resting his head against the wall.

"That can't be good" Ted cringed.

"It's not" Cody sighed, and the three of them talked more about the girls.

* * *

**A/N**

I'm excited about this story.

I've deleted other stories because i didn't get many reviews on them, so i assumed you didn't like them.

If you like this i'm telling you to _**review**_ or i will delete it, just like i did with another three.

So, please **_REVIEW._**

THANKS.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Sorry, i made a little mistake in my writing in the last chapter.

It was supposed to on Smackdown, not RAW. So yeah. (:

Enjoy. (:

* * *

"I could get used to this" Joey exclaimed as the six girls walked into their hotel room after their debut on RAW. They were so excited to finally be where they've always wanted to be, the WWE.

"Well, get used to it, because we're not going anywhere for a long time" Alex said proudly, dragging her suitcase behind her into the big hotel room.

"I want to meet Ted, now please" Emma asked rather excited. She had always fancied Ted, and was most excited to meet him out of all the wrestlers she could meet.

"No, no Ted now. We can't let guys get in the way of things for us" Frannie explained, taking a seat on the couch, causing Emma to pull a sad face.

"Um, why does this hotel room only have three beds?" Emma asked, peaking into the bedroom from the main room where they were all standing.

"That would be because you girls were in the room next to us, remember" Chrissy laughed pointing in another direction.

"Oh, right, how did we forget that?" Joey laughed picking her suitcase up and walking out the door, Alex and Emma following her. Chrissy, Ashley and Frannie all made their way into the big bedroom, where there were three beds awaiting them which the girls found to be much needed after the day they had.

"This is where the havoc begins" Ashley smirked, jumping onto a bed in the bedroom.

"The bedroom?" Frannie giggled, slightly confused.

"No, i mean, like now the havoc begins, here, now... in the WWE. I feel like I'm not making sense anymore" Ashley laughed.

"You do, Frannie's just a little tired" Chrissy giggled, pointing to Frannie who was under the covers now in her bed.

* * *

"So, is your sister like some hardcore bitch?" Mike asked Randy as he, Kevin and Ted were standing around in the locker room. Randy had explained that tonight he would debut Fatale, and after Smackdown they were wondering what was their deal.

"Of course not, Mike. You're more of a bitch than she is" Randy laughed with Kevin and Ted, but Mike just greased Randy off. "Look, she along with the other girls are just passionate about the business, so she may come off like a bitch sometimes, but she isn't really" Randy added.

"If you say so" Ted sighed.

"Speak of the devils" Randy smiled as Ashley, Joey and Emma walked over noticing Randy.

"Devils? You wouldn't be bad mouthing us now, would you?" Emma giggled, slightly smirking as she turned her head, looking Ted up and down.

"Are you devils?" Mike asked, with a serious look on his face.

"Well, we're not angels" Joey smirked. Mike just rolled his eyes and walked off.

"He's numero uno on my hit list" Joey sighed after he walked off.

"Hit list?" Ted asked.

"Don't worry, you're not on mine" Emma giggled. She always had a bit of a thing for Ted, except she tried not to make that too obvious to him, and the other girls, but the girls knew already because she always brought him up.

"Oh good, i wouldn't want to be on your hit list" Ted winked at Emma.

"Emma" Ashley whispered, widening her eyes.

"Okay, we've gotta go" Ashley mumbled, quickly rushing away with Joey and Emma.

"What's your problem?" Emma asked Ashley once they walked back into their locker room where Chrissy, Frannie and Alex were.

"Okay, listen. We all know you have a thing for Ted, but no. We spoke about this earlier, we can't let our emotions get in the way of our job, it's not happening" Ashley exclaimed. She knew that if and once they grew emotional attachments to other wrestlers, it wouldn't work out well for them.

"She's right" Frannie shrugged, earning a glare from Emma.

"Fine, fine, fine. I know you're right" Emma sighed. She knew what Ashley said made sense.

"Maybe in a few years your and Ted can hook up" Chrissy smiled, wrapping an arm around Emma who didn't look too impressed.

"Now that we've cleared up this business, let's go out there and do this shit" Alex exclaimed and the girls all walked out of the locker room.

* * *

"**I may not have the WWE title at the moment, but it's only a matter of time until it's back where it belongs... with me" Randy Orton explained in front of the live RAW crowd.**

**"Now, there's one more thing I need to do, and that is introduce my little sister" Randy said, walking over and leaning on the ropes waiting for his sisters music to hit.**

_I'm bad, it's true, there's a little bit of me in everyone of you, well im bad, it's true, you can that I'm the devil and there's nothing you can do about it, nothing you can do cause I'm bad..._

Fatale's music hit, and she came out by herself in a short black dress and heels, and made her way down to the ring. She walked up the steps and bent under the ropes to enter the ring, and stand by her brothers side.

**"You weren't expecting me to be the vipers sister were you?" Ashley smirked, raising an eye brow to a mixed reaction from the crowd.**

**"This girl here, along with the other five girls..." Randy began to explain before Ashley cut him off, and Chrissy, Frannie, Emma, Joey and Alex all came out, and walked down the ramp.**

**"Please let me. Myself along with Chrissy, Frannie, Emma, Joey and Alex are Fatale. Now, I'm sure you have no idea what that means, but the smarter ones of you all, can explain it to the dumber ones" Ashley giggled.**

**"As you can tell, my sister isn't the sweetest one of the bunch" Randy sighed as the five other girls walked out from behind the curtains and made their way to the ring, standing alongside Ashley.**

**"You know Randy, i resent that comment.. I am sweet, well, bitter sweet" Ashley smirked.**

**"Back to what i was saying. The six of us form Fatale, a group that you haven't seen here in the WWE, and chances are won't ever see anything like it. We may be girls, but don't you dare underestimate the power that the six of us have" Ashley said, before she turned around, handing the microphone to Frannie.**

**"We don't care if you're the champion, or at the bottom of the number one contender's line, if we don't like you, and chances are we don't, we won't be afraid to make that clear to you" Frannie said and handed the microphone to Joey.**

**"We don't care much for the stupid, annoying and pointless people who walk around here with no talent what so ever, you shouldn't be here" Joey exclaimed before getting cut off my Chrissy.**

**"Yes. GO AWAY" Chrissy shouted out without a microphone.**

**"What Chrissy means to say is, if you don't go away on your own, we'll make sure you do" Emma smirked after taking the microphone from Joey's hands, then going on to hand it to Alex.**

**"Exactly, and that's not a threat, it's more of a... well, you could say fact" Alex giggled.**

**"We're not just going to stand by the sidelines, and let some people here who have nothing good to offe make a mockary of the WWE" Ashley shrugged, getting a mixed reaction from the crowed, which is exactly what they were expecting.**

**"I think i can safely say that I'm safe" Randy laughed slightly.**

**"Yes, you are safe" Ashley smiled looking at Randy. "We all have our own eyes on people here, so individually we have our own agendas, but as a collective unit we plan to turn things around here, like no one else has been able to do" Ashley smirked, turning and looking at the girls who all smiled, and then they all turned around and made their way out of the ring, walking up the ramp to go back stage.**

* * *

The RAW taping had finished, and the girls all made their way back to the hotel, and were just sitting around having dinner at Ashley's, Chrissy's and Frannie's room.

"I'm excited for Smackdown now" Alex smiled. The girls had all discussed their plan of attack for Smackdown, and Emma and Alex reveled who they wanted to deal with on Smackdown.

"Are you sure you're ready for him" Chrissy asked as she took a sip of water.

"Well, we're you're the one talking about making a statement" Emma smiled. Alex and Emma had spoken about one guy in particular that the two of them both wanted to attack.

"Good, let him burn" Joey giggled. The girls all got along really well. They all had their own perspectives of everyone, which both helped but made things a little harder.

"What about you girls? Who do you have your eyes set on?" Alex asked, curious as to who they had spoken about.

"A certain bimbo, and bimbette" Ashley giggled.

"I doubt we need to explain anything else" Frannie smiled.

"I want more food" Chrissy exclaimed before she got up to go to the other table where all the food was.

"I wanna go out on the balcony. Who's with me?" Emma asked, getting up from the table, Alex joining her, and they walked outside. After they walked out, their was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it" Ashley mumbled, as she finished the food she had in her mouth.

"Hello" Ted smiled, standing their with Cody.

"You're here why?" Ashley sighed, looking them up and down as though she was studying them.

"Well, since Emma said I'm not on her hit list i thought we'd pop in" Ted smiled, Chrissy then walking over to the front door too.

"You're on my hit list, so leave" Chrissy exclaimed, holding a plate full of food with her.

"You do realize you're not in the ring, you don't have to be bitches now" Cody exclaimed.

"I guess that just means we're bitches outside of the ring too" Ashley smirked, raising an eye brow and Chrissy giggled behind her.

"But..." Cody began to speak.

"Bye" Ashley said, slamming the door in their face.

"Perfectly done" Chrissy sighed and they walked back into the room, pretending like nothing happened.

"I seriously hate them already" Cody exclaimed, as he and Ted still stood outside their door.

"Me too, Cody, me too" Ted sighed, and they turned around and walked back to their hotel room.

* * *

**A/N**

Enjoy this chapter?

Sorry if it was bad, it will get better. I PROMISE.

Please review if you really do like it.

REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEW.

THANKS. (:


	3. Chapter 3

"Emma" Ted exclaimed, seeing Emma sitting at the waiting gate at the airport, next to Chrissy and Alex.

"Hey Ted" Emma smiled as he approached the three of them with Mike.

"I came to see you at your girls' hotel room the other day, but Chrissy here, and Ashley sent me away" Ted expained.

"They what?" Emma groaned, swiftly turning to glare at Chrissy.

"They slammed the door in our face" Ted explained, giggling awkwardly.

"As if you girls did that" Alex exclaimed, her eyes wide from shock.

"It's okay, i get why. I'll speak to you later, Ted" Emma smiled, and Ted and Mike both walked away.

"Look, I know you girls only have my best interests in mind, but I'm not going to let anything or any guy get in the way of what we've got planned" Emma sighed looking at Chrissy, just as Frannie and Joey walked over with a bag of lollies that they just bought.

"What's happening" Joey said cheekily, sensing the tension they just walked into.

"Ted just told Emma what Ashley and Chrissy did to him, by not letting him see Emma the other night" Alex explained. "Where's Ashley?" She added realizing Ashley wasn't there, when she originally left with Frannie and Joey.

"She had to take a phone call" Frannie explained. The girls spoke about the situation for a few minutes until Ashley returned.

"We know what you and Chrissy did to Ted and Cody the other night" Alex exclaimed as soon as Ashley was close to the girls. She had a rather interesting look on her face, one which the girls picked up on.

"It's fine. Emma is free to date Ted if she wants" Ashley smiled.

"YES" Emma hissed, doing a little jump on the spot.

"Why? What happened?" Chrissy asked.

"I just got a really interesting phone call, one which changes everything" Ashley giggled.

"Everything?" Frannie exclaimed, her eyes widening in excitement.

"Everything. All our plans, all our little personal agendas are out" Ashley smirked, and went on to explain to the girls what just happened.

* * *

Earlier in the night, Teddy Long had come out and announced that there would be a number one contenders match between Cody Rhodes and Big Show, to become the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship.

_Woah, you're only smoke and mirrors..._

**Cody Rhodes' music hit and he came out from behind the curtain, doing his usual poses in front of the digital mirror, once he finished he strutted down the ramp and made his way into the ring.**

_Ohhhh, it's the Big Show..._

**Big show came out and made his way to the ring, waving and high fiving fans along the way.**

**The bell rang and the match started. Cody quickly took his jacket off, and went to place it safely in the corner of the ring, Big Show then quickly made his way after Cody, turning him and punching him in the stomach, then throwing him across the ring. Cody was down for a few seconds before Big Show picked him up, and slapped him across his chest.**

**"People have to stop slapping Dashing Cody Rhodes. He doesn't like getting slapped" Matt Striker announced on commentating.**

**"Oh, who's that?" Josh exclaimed seeing a female figure running to the ring.**

**"That's Ashley from Fatale" Cole shouted. Just as he did Ashley slid into the ring, and both Cody and Big Show stood there still, while Ashley stood there smirking.**

**"What do you want?" Cody shouted, flailing his arms. Ashley just threw him a wink, and rushed over to Cody elbowing him in the stomach before drop kicking him, the referee then signaled to ring the bell.**

**"As a result of a disqualification, the winner of this match, Cody Rhodes" Tony Chimmel announced, and the crowd booed. Ashley quickly laughed then slid out of the ring, walking back up the ramp with a huge smile on her face. Big Show just stood there raging as the referee raised Cody's hand in victory.**

* * *

"What was that about?" Cody exclaimed running backstage to find Ashley standing behind the curtains backstage.

"I helped you win" Ashley laughed, stating the obvious, to which Cody didn't seem to amused about.

"Exactly. Just the other day you were being a complete bitch to me? Need i remind you that when you girls debuted here, i was your target" Cody sighed as the two of them walked backstage towards the locker rooms. Cody didn't understand the sudden turn in Ashley.

"I had a change of heart. Stop complaining and be happy you won, alright!" Ashley smiled and walked off leaving Cody there puzzled, but happy.

"That girls a confusing peice of work" Cody sighed shaking his head, watching Ashley walk off.

"Well done" Frannie giggled as Ashley stepped into the locker room where the five girls were waiting.

"She's off chatting up Jake now that she knows she can" Emma laughed.

"So, what's next on the agenda?" Chrissy smirked getting up to stand next to Ashley.

"Well, RAW, but that's in a few days, Chrissy. We just spoke about this" Frannie sighed, shaking her head.

"I know. I was just trying to be evil, you know, how the masterminds always discuss what's going to happen next, like in evil movies and such, okay, i should stop rambling and shit down" Chrissy mumbled and went to take a seat on the bench next to Joey, who just laughed and patted her on the back.

"I know, how about we go out tonight, have a bit of fun. We can do that now, now that we know exactly what's happening" Joey explained and the others agreed.

"Well, in that case I'm off to go see Ted, maybe i can have a little fun with him if you know what i mean" Emma winked before she skipped out of the room to find Ted.

"Well, we can still go out and have fun" Chrissy smiled.

"Yeah, well, let's go back to the hotel room, get all primped up, and go out and cause some trouble" Ashley giggled. They hadn't really gone out since they joined the WWE, but now that everything seemed to of been put into perspective for them, they realized they should just started enjoying their time outside of the ring too.

* * *

"I have a date with Jake, I have a date with Jake" Alex sang as she collected her bag, ready to go meet Jake.

"We already know, we already know" Frannie sang back, giggling as she did. Alex and Jake spent a while talking backstage, both getting along pretty well, and Jake asked her if she wanted to come with him to a club, and she happily said agreed to.

"Okay well, we're off" Emma exclaimed grabbing her bag from the table, before taking one last look at herself in the mirror.

"Have fun" Joey exclaimed, and the girls walked out to go wait for Ted and Jake at the lobby, which they both agreed to earlier.

"Do you think it's going to be hard seeing the guys around?" Frannie sighed as the girls were getting ready in the bedroom, and just as she did the doorbell rang, Chrissy ran to go open the door.

"Oh, it's you" Chrissy said, seeing Cody standing there infront of her.

"Is Ashley here?" Cody asked and Chrissy walked off. "ASHLEY" Chrissy shouted, and Ashley walked to the door, not understanding what Cody could be doing there.

"Ummm, i'm sorry about earlier. I should of thanked you for helping me today, so thank you" Cody half smiled, looking down at his feet at he did so.

"It's fine" Ashley smiled.

"Why did you help me though?" Cody exclaimed just as Frannie and Joey were walking by the door to get something from the other side of the room.

"Because she loves you" Frannie and Joey both exclaimed, giggling as they walked off.

"Really?" Cody asked, his eyes beaming.

"Oh, sorry, they're just messing around with me" Ashley sighed.

"Oh, okay well, i'm off. Thanks again" Cody nodded before he turned around and walked off back to his hotel room. Ashley just rolled her eyes once he left and shut the door.

"What was that?" Ashley exclaimed running into the room where Chrissy, Joey and Frannie were all sitting on the bed, with cheekily looks on their faces.

"We have an idea" Frannie sang.

"What is it?" Ashley asked walking over and taking a seat on the bed next to them.

* * *

**A/N**

Mini cliffhanger, but not really, haha.

You won't be finding out about what was said in the phone call.

That shall be left a tricky mystery.

I now know exactly what's happening with the story, and it's going to be epic.

Thanks so much for all of you who are reviewing. xD

Keep it up. REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW.


End file.
